Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The invention relates to tables and more particularly to conference tables and the like. In the course of carrying on interpersonal relationships and more particularly pursuing business relationships, people will gather from time to time in groups about a table. Meeting or conference tables are well known, and generally provide two essential functions of meeting. First, tables are a work surface. Portable tangible items are shared upon a table. Notes and agreements and other documents are written upon a table. Second, tables define a gathering place, a place for dialog. The inherent social geometry of a table requires face-to-face interpersonal exchange. People who gather at a table will typically sit about a perimeter of the table and will generally face one another because they are directed toward a generally central, common focus that is defined by the inherent geometry of gathering about a table.
Further as to gathering at a conference table, the exchange of information has traditionally been initiated with a status report of sorts that sets the stage and draws attention to an individual who makes the report. More and more commonly, conference table gatherings include a visual display. More specifically with the development of technology, in particular computer technology, multimedia presentations are often used to enhance the presentation and sharing of concepts or ideas and information generally. Such visual presentations are typically presented at a singular display that is located apart from and outside the perimeter of a table gathering, which is in direct conflict with the geometry of gathering at a table. That is, the geometry of gathering at a table naturally directs the participants toward one another. The use of a media display outside the perimeter of the table diverts at least some of the participants away from the group, they will turn from the table to the display. Others of the group can be socially isolated from the group because they cannot see the display, which is behind them. Alternatively, one""s view of the display may be blocked by other participants. Further, one may be required to turn away from the gathering to the display, separating them by turning their back to the group.
Thus, one will understand a desire to create a gathering or conferencing setting in which the established utilitarian benefits and social enhancements of a conference table are combined with the communication benefits of using a multimedia presentation.
Accordingly, an articulating table of the invention is configurable between a closed position in which the traditional established utilitarian and social benefits of a conference table are provided and an open position in which the communication benefits of using a multimedia presentation are united with the traditional benefits of meeting at a conference table. More specifically, the invention has a pedestal, a pivot, and a table top. The table top further has first and second top portions. The first top portion is connected with the pedestal, while the second top portion is connected with the pivot. Thus, the second top portion pivots between open and closed positions relative to the first top portion.
In one aspect of the invention, the first and second portions are juxtaposed in the closed position, defining a unitary work surface, and are separated in the open position, defining distinct work surfaces. In another aspect, the invention includes a spine that is connected with the pedestal and extends away from the pedestal, generally between the first and second top portions. An articulating table of the invention may also include a conduit that extends to a terminal end, with a connector at the terminal end. The conduit and connector may provide a connection that is one of an electrical, optical, pneumatic, and hydraulic connection. The connector may also be located at one of the first and second top portions. Further, the conduit may extend through at least a portion of the spine, with the connector located at the spine.
An articulating table of the invention may also have a second pedestal that is connected with the first pedestal. The second pedestal may further include a second table top.